


La Douleur Exquise

by SighingWinter



Series: Unspoken and Untranslated [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, Imladris, Implied Character Death, Love, Middle Earth, Other, Rivendell, Romance, The Shire, Third Age, implied major character death, words of deep emotion that cannot be translatesd into English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part in the Unspoken and Untranslated Series, which was inspired by a tumble post about words and ideas in non English languages that indicate love, but these words do not have a complete English translation simply because there is no single word or idea that can fully encompass the full meaning of them. </p><p>Mostly Thorin/Bilbo</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

**Author's Note:**

> La Douleur Exquise (French): the heart wrenching pain of wanting someone you can’t have

The road had been long and perilous, with far too many near deaths, traps, blood, dirt, and captures- all of which had convinced Bilbo that he had been utterly mad for joining the Company and would forever be mad, for releasing his heart and letting it fall in love with non-other than Thorin Oakenshield. Muttering darkly to himself as he bathed in the bathwater than had been drawn for him by one of the serving people at the Inn at Laketown, the middle aged hobbit attempted to scrub raw every inch of bared skin. This meant that it was not long til the water was an unappealing color that forced the hobbit out of the tub and to reluctantly dress in the clothes that were laid out for him.

The dwarven pants were dark and the over tunic was a lovely green, both of which had been tossed at him by Kili who had told him he best dress decently or else Thorin would be quite cross with both him and his nephews. It honestly surprised Bilbo how well the dwarf made clothes fit him and how comfortable they were. Making a mental note to ask after the type of fabric Bilbo untied his drying clothe from around his waist and began to rub the water off his body. After toweling off his hair and brushing it out, the hobbit made his way out of his room and wandered down the stairs and towards the rowdy dining area only to jerk to a halt in the shadows of the doorway as he saw Thorin throw his head back and laugh with his nephews. It was a sight that he had rarely seen and it sent his heart thumping agianst his chest quite unreasonably.

Blue eyes regarded the king warmly as he took a moment to simply watch and absorb the memory, for it would likely not happen again. After all Bilbo Baggins was nothing but a gentle-hobbit from the Shire, which meant nothing nor would it  _ever_ mean anything to Thorin Oakenshield once he was King Under the Mountain. The hobbit that had helped these dwarves regain their homeland would pass into shadow once he returned to his homeland and the only thing that would be remembered would be the dwarf with steel blue eyes and his dark mane, his nephews and his companions.

 

It was only a moment, but that smile and the laughter would echo in his heart for as long as he lived.

Until he passed away at the end of his days.


End file.
